RINI's FIGHT
by Matkaizer08
Summary: What happens when a Giant Rini facese off against three V Rexes?


RINI'S FIGHT!

Combatants: RINI, V REX (3)

JAPAN, OSAKA

Osaka, a city filled with over 18 million people it was the second the largest area in Japan and the seventh largest area in the world. During the day, millions of people flocked the streets, delaying multitudes of cars and other vehicles from reaching their destinations. At night, the city was alive with vibrant glows of splendor beauty and majesty. But then millions of spectators were scrambling around in a panic to see a large figure walking through the city. It was a giant girl in a blue school uniform she had pink hair, beautiful red eyes, and red colored shoes. She was carrying a rather large Cupcake covered with chocolate icing and topped with a large birthday candle Rini was on her way to visit a friend of hers for his birthday.

RINI: I just know he is going to like this.

OSAKA BAY

Near Osaka bay port three men were just getting off of their job and were ready to head on over to the bar for a drink.

GUY 1: TGIF!

GUY 2: You said it! After a long hard day at work what is better than a few brew skies with pals.

GUY 3: Ya Damn Right!

Just then a massive tidal wave came in from the ocean nearly knocking over the three Guys.

GUY 1: Whoa!

GUY 2: What the hell was that!

GUY 3: No Idea?

Then an eerie moan was heard from the sea.

GUY 2 (nervous): this is really starting to creep me out now!

GUY 3: Aww crap! The factory is haunted!

GUY 1: Don't be stupid! There is no such thing as Ghost.

Then suddenly three massive Reptilian creatures burst from the water roaring their terrible cry of rage and hunger! They were large scaly with blood red eyes, large Jaws, and sharp claws on their feet.

3 GUYS: HOLY CRAP!

The 3 killers of the past spotted the 3 small morals and preceded to devourer them without a second thought. The three creatures were known as the Vastatosaurus Rex and they were on the search for food!

OSAKA, RA's APARTMENT

Ra was sitting on his couch in the living room reading the Comic book Kingdom of Monsters relaxing on his birthday. When suddenly he felt a large tremor shake the whole complex.

RA: huh? What's was that?

Just outside Rini had just arrived at Ra's Apartment and was trying to look for his balcony

RINI: Hmm. Now which one was it?

Just then Ra stuck his head out of the window only to see a giant Rini outside!

RA: Rini! Is that you?

RINI: Hey Ra! Happy Birthday!

Ra was surprised to see the Giant pink haired Girl standing outside his apartment.

RINI: I got you this giant Chocolate cupcake. I hope you like it.

RA: Thanks!

RINI: hang on I'll bring it up to you.

Rini then goes up to the side off the building and start to climb up to Ra's balcony with his gift in her hand. As Rini then makes it to the top she then sets the large cake in his living room.

RINI: hear you go enjoy!

RA: Uh Rini…

RINI: Yeah Ra?

RA: I'm going to need some help eating this thing.

RINI: Oh…..Ok (laughs).

Ra and Rini proceed to eat the large cake. After wards Rini then Carries Ra down from his Apartment and they go for a stroll through the town.

DOWNTOWN OSAKA

everyone was in a panic as the three V. Rexes were on the attack! Some people were either being trampled by the feet of the monstrous reptiles or they found themselves eaten by them. It wasn't long until one of the hungry meat eaters had spotted a Giant form of their prey she was almost as big as they were. The V Rexes then tried to ambush the giant girl. Rini and Ra had just arrived to see all of the destruction that was caused.

RA: Whoa! Who or What caused all this?

Ra then looks at Rini.

RINI: Well don't look at me!

RA: You don't think you know who is in town do you?

RINI: I wouldn't worry he's an Earth Defender.

RA: That's never stopped him before.

While Rini and Ra were still talking Rini was not looking were she was going as she walks right into the ones who caused all of this! It was a V Rex that caught them both by Surprise!

RA (nervously): Uh Rini?

RINI (nervously): Yeah Ra?

RA (nervously): Do believe we found the one who was attacking the city.

And if thing s were not bad enough the other two V Rexes had just shown up

Rini with Ra in her hands had begun to run away from the three killers of the past as they gave chase to their quarry. Rini had just picked up Ra in her hands and started to run away. The V Rexes started after them. Just then Rini along with Ra had just begun to hide behind one of the Buildings to avoid being attacked.

RA: You think we've lost them

RINI: I hope so what are those things!

RA: I don't know they look like a bunch of Tyrannosaurus

RINI: Some how I'm not surprised at the thought of dinosaurs roaming around Tokyo.

Just then one of the V rexes catches Rini and Ra off guard and scares them off the V rex was now joined by his two comrades as he resumes the chase after there quarry. Rini then stops at a near by Building and decides to climb it with Ra in her hand to get away from their attackers.

RA: You know this seems very familiar.

RINI: What makes you say that?

RA: Uh never mind.

The 3 V Rexes began to bite claw at the building that Ra and Rini on climbing.

RINI: Don't they ever give up?

RA: If they see someone as big as you are they believed they're chasing an all you can eat buffet.

RINI: Very funny Ra.

The 3 V Rexes continued tearing down the building as it begun to give way and fall over with Ra and Rini fall down. Lucky Rini and Ra managed to survive the fall afterwards they begun to run off again.

RINI: Ra that was close…Ra? RA WHERE ARE YOU!

Rini had accidently dropped her friend Ra while running from the V Rexes. Had looked all over frantically hoping her friend is alright.

RINI (Crying): RA! WHERE ARE YOU!

As soon as Rini began to lose all hope she heard someone yell.

RA: HELLLLP!

RINI: RA!

It was Ra. Rini began to run towards the yelling only to see 3 V Rexes have had him cornered and were about to eat him! Though Rini was afraid of them she was not going to let them bully her or Ra around anymore!

RINI (angrily): HEY! YOU BIG STUPID LIZARD!

The three V Rexes then turned around to see Rini calling them out.

RA: Rini! Run I don't want you to get hurt because of me!

RINI: I am not going to run anymore!

The Leader of the V Rexes had just stepped forward to challenge while the other two just stood there and watched the battle while guarding Ra.

RA: Rini be careful.

The leader V Rex then charges at Rini. Before the Rex could get any closer to her she quickly moves out of the way causing him to run head first into a nearby abandon building.

RINI: Ha! It serves you right ugly!

Rini then pulls down her eyelid and sticks out her tongue at the prehistoric monster.  
>The V Rex the rises from the rubble and lunges at her but the pink haired giantess was ready. As soon as the Rex got close enough she then kicks him in the stomach and then she flips the monstrous reptile completely over her shoulder and right into the other two v Rexes allowing Ra to escape.<p>

RA: Rini that was amazing!

RINI (giggles): Thanks I guess I don't know my own strength.

But the battle was not over yet all 3 V Rexes came after her this time.

RINI: I'M NOT LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!

Rini Then picks up a nearby Buggy (no one was in it) and she throws it at one of the Rexes unfortunately the Rex had its mouth open and car flew right in and got caught in its throat and it begun to choke on said car. The leader of the V Rexes then leaps at Rini and Bites her arm.

RINI: OW! HEY LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!

Rini then retaliates by Bite the V Rex Leader on its neck causing it to yell out in pain! Rini then grabs the beast by the Tail and proceeds to spin him around until he threw the V Rex away. Afterwards the leader V Rex had had enough of a thrashing as he limped back to the ocean away from Tokyo as the other two V Rexes had just witness this never had any creature except for the King of Skull Island had beaten them like this as they both turned to an angry Rini two large beads of sweat dripped of their heads.

RINI: NOW GET LOST! AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU HERE AGAIN!

The other V Rexes did not disappoint as they both ran off along with their wounded leader.

RA (laughs): I guess you show them!

RINI: Guess I did.

Rini then picks up Ra and Gives him a great big kiss on his head.

RINI: Happy Birthday Ra.

THE END


End file.
